


【EC】纪念日

by Lian_rong



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_rong/pseuds/Lian_rong
Summary: 关键词：项圈，游戏工程师E/宠物店店长C4月的活动文。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】纪念日

1.  
Charles和Erik的第一次见面是两年前的某一天晚上。Charles半躺在柜台后的沙发里，盖着一条印着柯基的小毛毯，等待被寄宿在他店里的宠物的主人们来陆续接他们的小可爱。时针指到9的时候，店里除了一只白色波斯猫，其他的宠物都已经被接走了。

Charles对这只波斯猫的主人印象深刻——白色西装的冰美人，仪态没有一处不完美，项链吊坠折射出的光让一屋子的小可爱都兴奋了起来。这位名叫Emma Frost女士，一清早就将这只小白猫送到店里，要求做个毛发护理并寄宿到下班。Charles一边给这只叫Diamond的小猫梳理着毛发，一边觉得这只猫和她的主人真是九成九的相似。

时间又过去的半刻钟，Charles始终没有等来女主人。推开门的是一名穿着风衣，看起来脾气不太好的陌生男人。那个男人掏出手机，比对着照片，仿佛确认了什么，一声不吭地拎起笼子就想带走。Charles立刻冲出来阻止了他，面对着店长的蓝眼睛，男子不好意思地辩解道这是朋友拜托的。

Charles像是被这个男人最初的行为吓坏了，戒备地看着他。最后男子不得不打了个电话，Charles在听到电话里熟悉的声音后，才松了一口气。Charles留下了Emma的电话，确认Diamond有安全回家后才安心地下班。

“原谅我，我的朋友，最近有一些奇怪的人会打这些小可爱的主意。”Charles向名叫Erik的男人道歉，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着同样尴尬的Erik。

事后才知道，Emma开了一天会之后忘记接自己的爱宠，到家才发现没有Diamond躺在沙发上迎接自己。灵机一动打电话给加班的Erik，请求他代劳一下，开车把Diamond送到Emma家最近的地铁站旁。恰好那天Erik因为和投资方争论方案失败，心情极差，一时没有控制好情绪。

Charles后来无数次想起初次遇见Erik的情景，宛如强盗一样的行为都会让他乐不可支，“我真的以为Emma是你的女朋友，那时候还觉得这对情侣两个人都那么强势呢。”往往这时候Erik会把玩着Charles栗色微卷的头发，用亲吻堵住爱人的笑声。

2.  
帮最后一只宠物吹完毛，送走等候的主人和她可爱的布偶猫，Charles伸了个懒腰，急忙将店门上的画着粉色猫爪的小黑板翻成了“Closed”。

开在写字楼附近的宠物店在晚上生意总是特别好，那些在办公室里伏案工作一天的白领，会在下班后带着爱宠这个温馨的小店修修毛发、做个护理，也会和好脾气的店长交流养宠物的心得，再买走几个玩具。哪怕没有拥有宠物，进店逗弄一下小奶猫都会让人心情大好。

Charles已经连续两天在店里工作到10点了，但是今天必须早点回家。毕竟，能在网络直播上看到自己爱人的机会可不是每天都有。Erik带领的团队所开发的Kenosha平台就要上线了，这款产品会赋予独立游戏开发者更快地进行游戏原型开发，科技论坛对此非常感兴趣，给了Erik半小时的网络专访。

Erik这次出差特别久，两人才过蜜月期，Erik的日程就开始无比忙碌。洛杉矶和伦敦相差8小时，往往是Charles已经开始准备午餐，Erik才要上床休息。整整两个星期，除了定期的每日问候，只有一场堪称失败的phone sex。

“呜……”Charles搂着鲨鱼抱枕靠在床上，一手紧紧攥着手机，另一只手轻轻撸动自己已经溢出前液的阴茎。Erik声音从听筒里传出来，撩人的鼻音蛊惑着Charles，“想象我钻到你浴袍下给你口交……我的Charles，你想要我吸你，我的手指在你身体里屈起……”

“Erik……”Charles将手指推进自己因为渴求触碰而翕张起来的后穴，无助地按压着，好听的呻吟刺激着大洋彼岸的爱人，“嗯……碰碰我Erik，我够不到……求你……”

Erik肖想着Charles把脸埋在枕头里跪趴着，扭动着身体祈求安抚的样子，呼吸越发沉重起来。

三分钟后，渐入佳境的两人被技术部Azazel的一通电话打断了这场phone sex。由于平台测试过程中出现一个严重的bug，需要Erik立刻进行指导修改。

相恋两周年纪念日在Erik漫长的测试bug中度过，Charles为此赌气了8小时没有理Erik。Raven听说后，嗤之以鼻：“也就睡一觉的时长，Charles你居然好意思说是赌气。”

短短半小时的访谈非常精彩，Erik除了略微紧张以外没有任何不妥。Emma把视频发给了市场部，顺便也和Erik一起回看采访。整个公司对Erik的表现非常满意，除了一点——

“你能不能不要一思考问题就开始拨弄你的戒指，全网都知道你结婚了！爱情给你回答问题的力量了吗！”

Erik低头发着消息，抬头看了一眼仿佛被狗粮噎住的Emma，故意亲吻了一下无名指上的戒指，“当然，Charles是我的缪斯。”

而此刻缪斯正趴在床上接收Erik发来的自拍，白衬衫和黑领带的装扮让他看起来年轻了几岁。还有两天就能结束这趟公差的Erik笑得只剩牙齿，和Charles怀里的抱枕如出一辙。

3.  
Erik觉得遇到Charles是人生最美好的事情之一，对于他的工作生活来说，Charles的出现给原本没有起伏的日子带来了诗意。

Erik在两人恋爱周年的当天求了婚，并给Charles设计了一个游戏作为礼物。游戏里的Charles是一只长着兽耳的小精灵，穿过一座座森林，在完成任务后获得带有能力的宠物、相应的魔法道具和攻击武器，最终收服了森林中的恶龙Erik。

时差原因让Erik在出差归家后来不及和Charles温存。嗅着枕边熟悉的海洋味沐浴露的香气，他感觉身心都愉悦了起来，很快进入了黑甜的梦乡。

Erik醒来的时候，眼前一片漆黑。起初他以为是天还没亮，片刻后感受到眼前被丝质的东西蒙了起来，判断触感应该是自己旅行箱里的领带，想要拿下来却发现自己的手被束缚住了。与此同时，Erik感觉胯下被温热的口腔含住，灵巧的舌头安抚着有些勃起的阴茎顶端，耳边传来轻微的铃铛声音。“Charles？”

得到模糊的鼻音回应后，Erik感觉自己的阴茎被含得更深了，几乎顶到Charles的喉咙口。

“Charles，把我解开。”Erik摸到捆着自己手腕的绳子，猜测是Charles浴袍的腰带和他店里出售的遛狗绳。

Charles跨坐在Erik的腰上，解开了蒙着Erik眼睛的领带。

“庆祝一下收服恶龙两周年。”Charles晃动着腰肢，脖子上的项圈铃铛发出清脆的响声。他咬着嘴唇，在Erik露骨的眼神中晕红了脸颊。

“天哪Charles，看看你。”Erik咬牙切齿地挣扎了一下，没有挣脱捆着自己的绳子。Charles的栗色短发和棕色兽耳发夹无比契合，后穴里塞着金属的尾巴，棕色的毛绒织物在Erik的腿上搔刮着。

此时他跨坐在Erik的腰上，有些苦恼地拨弄着项圈上的铃铛，金色的铃铛每响一下都让Erik呼吸更加沉重一分。

“我收服你的话不应该是你戴项圈吗？”Charles喘息着发出疑问，后穴里的金属制品顶得他有些难受，只好重新跪坐到Erik的双腿之间，“唔……是你的游戏设定不对。”

“解开我以后这并不是问题，Charles。”Erik感觉浑身的血液都往下身冲去。

“解开就不是收服了噢，我的恶龙先生。”

Erik有些挫败地叹气，Charles似乎很满意丈夫的反应，亲吻了一下已经完全勃起的肉棒，顺着茎身舔到下面两个囊袋后，又用舌尖勾勒柱身上的青筋。Erik视线范围内只能看到Charles翘着圆润的臀部，俯身在自己胯间舔弄着，毛茸茸的棕色尾巴顺着他身体的起伏晃动。

Charles很快吐出了已经被侍弄到紫红色的肉棒，有些得意地看着被快感刺激得低吼起来的丈夫。自己的性器也因为后穴尾巴的摩擦刺激而挺立起来。

Erik觉得今天的Charles就是打定主意不放开自己，于是也没有再费力挣扎。Charles解下自己的项圈，将金属搭扣扣在Erik的脖子后，拨弄了一下铃铛，顺带献上了今天的第一个吻。绵长的吻让两人气息交融在一起，Erik轻轻吮吸着Charles的唇瓣，纠缠逗弄着爱人的舌头。

Charles转过身去背对着Erik坐下，长长的毛绒尾巴扫过Erik的腹肌。看着Charles被尾巴撑得满满的软穴，Erik觉得自己的下体已经硬得发疼。

Charles将润滑液抹在腿根处，他回头看了看因为情欲而眼角泛红的爱人，并拢双腿夹住Erik的性器，挺动腰部，紫红色的肉棒摩擦着Charles的腿根，两人的性器时不时顶在一起，发出令人羞耻的水声。Charles握住自己的阴茎，手指慢慢地撸动起来，嘴里发出细小的呻吟，兽耳发夹因为身体的晃动而轻微颤抖。

一阵天旋地转，Charles被仰面压在床上，后穴的金属肛塞被顶到前所未有的深度，重重地擦过前列腺，快感让Charles差点射了出来。戴着铃铛项圈的Erik样子看起来有点滑稽，他眼圈泛红，恶狠狠地看着自己的爱人，灰绿色的眼睛满满的都是对Charles占有的渴望。在反复尝试后Erik终于解开捆着他左手的浴袍腰带，解放一只手以后，另一只手就快了很多，而背对着Erik的Charles根本没有注意到。

“被收服的恶龙现在要造反了，我的精灵主人。”Erik旋转着撤出占据了爱人软穴很久了的尾巴，润滑液混合着清液弄湿了棕色的绒毛。Charles的双腿被压到胸前，在确认了后穴已经好好扩张过后，Erik迫不及待地插进那温暖而湿滑的甬道，丝绒般紧致的触感让他每根神经都在叫嚣着炙热的爱意。

Charles现在尝到自己恶作剧的滋味，他的臀肉被Erik撞得泛红，后穴满满的饱胀感让他忍不住哭叫起来，剧烈的快感从尾椎直冲脑门，漂亮的蓝眼睛失神地望着沉沦在情欲里而变得狠厉的爱人，宛如小鹿一样湿润的眼神让Erik忍不住俯身亲亲他，并在锁骨上吮出一个红痕。

“呜嗯……Erik……”Charles手指攥着床单，头上的兽耳被Erik顶得一晃一晃，刚才亲手给Erik系上的铃铛项圈叮叮当当响个不停，配合着两人交合处的水啧声刺激着Charles的听觉。

“我的主人还满意吗？”Erik将Charles翻了个个儿，从背后重新填满他。Charles的背脊肌肉立刻紧绷了起来，电流般的快感让他浑身颤抖。Erik托住他的腰，从上往下有力地撞着他的肉瓣，Charles的头发因为汗水而贴在脸颊边，嘴里开始无意识地发出呻吟。

“啊……呜不行……摸摸我Erik……求你……”Charles感觉自己要被操坏了，断断续续地哭着哀求，绞紧肠壁希望Erik快点射出来。

Erik将自己的手指探到Charles嘴唇边，让Charles吮吸着把他无名指上的戒指摘了下来咬在唇间。Charles发出泫然欲泣的鼻音，咬着戒指无法开口说话，他感觉自己被钉在床上，像是被恶龙捕获的猎物一样牢牢锁在身下。他勃起的性器得不到抚慰，只能无意识地磨着床单，把床单弄湿了一小片。

过于强烈的快感让Charles崩溃地摇着头，戒指咕噜噜滚到了地上，然后他的屁股就被Erik惩罚性地打了几下，臀部留下了情色的粉红印子。

Erik又一次狠狠地撞进Charles的身体，Charles除了喊Erik名字以外任何话都说不出口，粗长的肉棒在每次大开大合的时候都能碾过他的敏感点。两人几乎同时射了出来，经历了前列腺高潮的Charles整个人一瞬间就软了下去。

Erik掰过Charles的脸，给了他一个温暖的吻。Charles的腰窝还在轻轻蠕动着，感受到后穴里湿漉漉的粘腻感，Erik软了了阴茎还在他身体里缓缓抽动。那个滑稽的铃铛项圈还挂在Erik的脖子上。

“也许我们的游戏会出后续，做结婚两周年的纪念礼怎么样。”Erik把自己撤了出来，捡起刚刚滚到地上的戒指。又回到床上搂住Charles，摘下了自己脖子上的项圈和Charles头上的兽耳。

“后续……？”Charles缩在Erik的怀里，他现在完全无法思考，只想和Erik在事后余韵里温存一会儿。

“也许精灵升级过后可以变龙骑士呢？”

“……想都别想！谁要骑你了！”


End file.
